


Delivered

by Braincoins



Series: Sexting [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Meeting the Parents, Modern AU, Sequel, This is the future, birthday fic!!, don't @ me about Bayern and Juventus, excuse me POWDER ROOM, men talking about soccer/football, mmmm Shiro in class A's... [drool], well just the dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/pseuds/Braincoins
Summary: Not only does Shiro now have to meet his sexy little princess's father, but he's the admiral that Shiro most admires AND he has to meet this man at a fancy ball where he doesn't know anyone or know what to do and he's way, way,wayout of his depth.What could go wrong?





	Delivered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyxan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxan/gifts).

> Happy Birthday to Lyxan!!! I didn't edit this, I'm so sorry, but I wanted to get it posted ON YOUR ACTUAL BIRFDAY DAMMIT!!
> 
> If you're happy this fic got continued, go wish the birthday girl a happy bday!!  
===========================

Shiro swallowed hard and raised his hand to knock, but Allura reached out and rang the bell before he could. He exhaled. “Mistake number one.”

“Don’t do that!” she hissed at him. “Try to have fun. I expect at least three dances out of you.”

“I can waltz, that’s about it.”

“Then we’ll waltz.” She smiled at him as the door opened.

“Sir, ma’am?” the manservant asked.

“Allura King, and guest,” she answered immediately.

He nodded and stepped aside for them.

“Please tell me we won’t be announced,” Shiro whispered weakly.

“No, no, of course not!”

He heaved a sigh of relief.

“This is far too casual for that!”

_I am so out of my depth._

He was in his class A’s, of course, everything properly pressed and shined. Allura was on his arm in a modest (if a bit clingy) pink dress, hair pulled up, matching clutch, pearl earrings and necklace, even full-length white opera gloves. Because this was not some military ball like the one he’d first met Allura at. This was a party for the upper crust: maybe not the 1% but certainly within the top 10%. But he had come from working-class parents and public schools. The only “higher” education he’d had was the Garrison itself.

They were led into a glowing ballroom. Scattered hover lights twinkled softly around the perimeter, providing just enough light to see the tables laid out with an array of finger foods and drinks. A large chandelier reigned over the dance floor, where a few couples were doing some sort of dance Shiro’d never even seen before – something so timed and precisely in step to the music that it looked like professional choreography being executed on stage. And, naturally, the room was filled with people: men in tuxes, women in gorgeous, glittering gowns.

Allura pressed his arm reassuringly. “You’ll be fine. Want a drink?”

He nodded. “I’m torn between asking for water or for the strongest thing they have.”

She laughed. “Champagne then?”

“Sure,” he agreed. He let her lead the way. “Should we try to find your father?”

“He’ll find us.”

“That sounds like a threat.”

She laughed. “Takashi, I want you to take a deep breath, in and out.”

He obeyed.

“Now, give me a kiss.”

He was confused but obeyed that as well.

She deepened the kiss a little, held him there a little longer than he’d intended. And when she pulled away, she whispered, “You’ve already impressed the only person here you need to. Just be yourself and let me show you off.”

He straightened up and barked a laugh. “Show _me_ off?”

She grinned. “You are quite the prize, and I know a lot of people here are going to envy me my strong, handsome captain.”

“Oh great,” he moaned, “I’m a piece of meat.”

“A delicious one,” she agreed.

“Stop that,” he warned her, grinning.

“I won’t. Especially not since it seems to be settling you down. Come on, let’s get those champagnes.”

He did feel a little better. _I’ll try to have fun_, he told himself. _If nothing else, I’ll make sure she has a good time._

When they reached the table with the flutes, he picked up two and handed her one. She raised it a little. “To a wonderful evening, hm?”

“I’ll do my best,” he replied, clinking his flute against hers.

She just laughed her musical laugh and sipped some of the champagne. “So, first impressions?”

“It’s beautiful but a bit stuffy. The champagne’s amazing though.”

She laughed again. “Perceptive as always, Captain. I would expect no less from a professional military man.”

There was a cry of Allura’s name and they both turned towards it to find a veritable gaggle of women descending upon them.

“Romelle!” Allura ran over to hug one of them. “Come here, you have to meet him! Romelle, this is my boyfriend, Captain Takashi Shirogane. Takashi, this is my favorite cousin, Romelle!”

“Pleased to meet you,” he said, but Romelle was grinning so much that she looked like she was turning into the Cheshire Cat.

“Oh HO! _This_ is the guy you keep going on about!”

Shiro could feel himself starting to blush.

“‘Mellie, if you had a man like this, you wouldn’t shut up either!”

“I’m surprised you ever stop yourself!”

“Well, I have to use my mouth for other things sometimes.”

_She means eating and drinking,_ he said to himself instantly. _Do Not Go There._

But Romelle clearly had, as had the rest of the women, who were all giggling. “And he is definitely more than one mouthful,” one of them murmured.

It felt like his whole face had caught on fire. Allura started introducing him to the rest of the group, or Romelle would if Allura didn’t know them. He smiled tightly and nodded at each of them, unsure what to say or how to respond to the appraising looks. One of them very pointedly was looking at his crotch during their introduction. The words were out of his mouth before he knew it. “Pleased to meet you, miss, and my eyes are up here.”

She flamed crimson, as the rest of the women laughed. Allura narrowed her eyes at the other woman even as she smiled. “Look all you like, but he’s all mine.” She threaded her arm back through his. “Every last inch of him.”

“Allura,” he warned her.

She just batted her eyelashes up at him and smiled innocently.

“Not buying it,” he said.

Romelle laughed. “Well, he’s got you figured out,” she chortled. She leaned towards him to “confide” in a stage whisper, “No one who truly knows Allura thinks she’s some sweet, innocent princess.”

And now it was _Allura_’s turn to blush, which was interesting. He made a note to ask her about that when they were alone, but the music shifted, and her face lit up. “Come on, Takashi! This is a waltz!”

Romelle grabbed their glasses for them, and he let Allura practically haul him out onto the floor. “I’m leading, aren’t I?” he asked.

She snorted. “I suppose I can let you,” she agreed. “This one time.”

He took up position and leaned in to whisper, “You can lead later,” then stepped forward, starting his box step.

She narrowly stepped back in time to avoid toe damage, but after that, they fell easily in sync. “I know it’s the most basic step,” he apologized as they danced.

“I don’t date you for your fancy dancing,” she told him. “Besides, you do it very well. Which isn’t a surprise; you do everything well.”

“Not quite true.”

“Everything that counts.” Her smile slid into a smirk.

Change of subject time. “Can I ask what the blush was about?”

“Hm?”

“Romelle said you’re not a ‘sweet, innocent princess’ and you blushed.”

“You imagined it,” she said quickly.

He arched an eyebrow. “I might have thought so if you weren’t so quick to say it.” She cursed under her breath. “Tell me.”

“It’s your fault,” she muttered.

“What is?”

“You… keep calling me princess,” she said. She was definitely blushing now. “Especially in bed. And there was that time… when I sexted you during the meeting and you came to my place and… I can still hear it in my head.”

“Hear what?” He could remember a lot about that day – he still had the texts on his phone – but some of the finer details were lost.

“The way you whispered,” she dropped her voice, “‘Come for me, princess.’” She cleared her throat. “You keep calling me that when we’re fucking, and I can’t… I can’t _not_ think of it that way now.”

He raised both eyebrows. “Allura, are you telling me it turns you on to hear…”

She responded quickly. “It’s _embarrassing_ when Romelle says it. Or anyone else. It only turns me on when _you_ do it. So watch your words, captain.”

He leaned in to kiss her cheek. “I’m going to remember this.”

“I’m going to regret it.”

“No, no. I won’t let that happen,” he promised her.

Allura smiled at him amid the glittering lights and lilting music, here in his arms as they danced together, and he felt his heart swell until it might burst. It was like some fairy tale come to life, but just the end part, where the darkness had been defeated, good had triumphed, the prince had his princess, and everything was the way it should be. This was the happily ever after.

_She’s my happily ever after_.

And that was when he knew it was too late for him. It had been inevitable, he supposed. He’d been out of his league from the beginning, but chasing stars had always been his dream. Why would this be any different? He accepted his fate, and smiled back at her, and held her in his arms, and danced. And when the waltz was over, he kissed her softly, then led her back off the floor.

“I need some nibbles,” Allura declared. They picked up new champagne flutes – he had no idea where Romelle had taken their other ones – and wandered towards one of the food tables.

“I have no idea what some of this even is,” he confessed, before amending, “Make that _most_ of it. I have no idea what _most_ of this is.”

She snorted, set down her clutch and flute, and handed him a plate. “Here, I’ll pick out some stuff I think you might like. Anything you don’t like, give to me.”

She started piling food onto their plates: he got at least one of everything she picked out, and she sometimes gave him two or three (while giving herself at least twice that many).

“You eat too much, you’ll be too stuffed to dance again,” he warned.

“Shows what you know,” she sniffed. “Have the gray stuff first; it’s delicious.”

“It’s gray, how delicious can it be?”

“Trust me, captain; have I ever led you astray?”

“You’ve done terrible things to me in the name of your own amusement.”

“What? I have not!”

“I can never call Petrino’s again.”

She snickered. “You weren’t complaining afterwards.”

“Well, not _immediately_ afterwards,” he allowed.

“Open,” she demanded, holding up the small, mostly gray hors’d’oeuvre for him.

He eyed it uncertainly.

“Come on,” she urged.

“As you wish, Princess,” he said before obeying.

She glared at him and practically shoved the “gray stuff” into his mouth. “Shut up and chew.”

He did, thoughtfully. “Okay,” he admitted when he’d swallowed, “that was pretty good.”

“No more backtalking me, then?”

“Well, not right now, anyway.”

“Ah, there she is!” said an unfamiliar voice from behind him. Shiro had to turn to see who it was.

Not that he knew, of course. The face was… familiar-ish? Maybe a family resemblance to someone he knew? But Shiro had no idea off-hand who this guy was, other than that he was impeccably dressed, lean, and… and beautiful. “Handsome” was definitely not the word for him; you had to go with “beautiful” or something akin to it. He was the sort of young man that the Greeks would fight wars over, Shiro found himself thinking.

He swept up to Allura and held out his hand expectantly.

She sighed and set her plate down before allowing him to take her right hand. He raised it to his lips to kiss. If she weren’t so obviously humoring the guy, Shiro might have been jealous.

“Lotor, you always overdo it,” she told him.

“I like overdoing it,” he said, straightening up and releasing her hand. “It makes me memorable.”

“Not always in a good way,” she warned. “Lotor, this is Captain Takashi Shirogane; Takashi, this is Lotor Masters.”

_That_ clicked. “As in Admiral Masters?” he asked, setting his own plate down to free it up for a handshake.

“The same,” Lotor replied amiably, giving a firm handshake. “Allura and I grew up with each other, given how our fathers came up through the ranks together.”

“He’s practically a brother to me,” she said.

“Forgive me,” Lotor said, “but I can’t place your name.”

He had no idea what that meant. “It’s Japanese.”

“No, I knew that,” Lotor laughed, “but…”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Allura told him. “I did forget to mention that; silly me.”

And now was when Lotor sized him up. “Oh, I see. You’re here as a plus one. Well, that explains it.”

“Explains what?” he asked.

Allura intervened. “How are things with your boyfriend?”

“Oh, that’s been ages ago, Allura. Haven’t you kept up?”

She shrugged. “I’m afraid not.”

“Yes, well I can see you were distracted.” Another up and down look, and Shiro was starting to bristle. “No, no, I’m dating Acxa Noble now, and things are going quite well.”

“Is she, perhaps, the one?” Allura teased.

“Hard to tell at this stage; we’ve only been dating a year.”

“A year? Well, I _am_ out of the loop!”

“How long have you and your captain been together?”

“Only three months.”

It was like he wasn’t even here. He returned to his champagne and “nibbles” and fell into observing the two of them. They kept to small talk, some light teasing as if they truly were siblings. Occasionally, Lotor would glance his way again. Shiro was pretty sure he disapproved; he was also sure he didn’t care.

“We haven’t even found Father yet,” Allura said at one point. “Perhaps we’ll catch up again later.”

“Yes, please. And we’re overdue for a lunch. You bring your piece of pretty and I’ll bring mine?”

She snorted. “How about I bring my boyfriend and you bring your girlfriend? You’re pretty enough for all of us.”

“But not nearly as lovely as you.” He held his hand out for hers again.

“Nuh-uh, I already let you slobber all over my hand once.”

“I did not slobber!”

“Lotor, we’ve been friends long enough for you to know not to stand between me and my snacks.”

“Very well. Until later then.” And with a curt, “Captain,” in acknowledgement, he left.

“Ugh! Ignore him; he’s such a brat,” she said as soon as he was out of earshot. “You’re more than just a ‘piece of pretty’.”

“I’m surprised he allowed me that much,” he muttered.

“Come here,” she said, taking their plates and setting them aside. She picked up her clutch, took his hand, and started tugging him out of the ballroom. He let himself be hauled off.

Out of the sparkling and stuffy room, into a cool, quiet hallway, and she looked around until she apparently found what she was looking for. “This way.”

Shiro just let her tug him along until she pulled them both into an ornate powder room. It was cramped in here for two people, but once the door was shut, the sounds of the party faded to almost nothing.

She set her clutch down on the counter, turned, and looked up at him. “Shiro, you’re worrying too much, thinking about all of this too hard. You need to stop it.”

He barked a laugh. “That’s easy for you to say! You grew up with all that.” He gestured towards the door, to the party that lay beyond.

She took his hand in both of her own, lowering it down away from the door. “Just _relax_. They’re just people.”

“Just people who could buy and sell me a million times over.”

She shook her head as she stepped in close (well, closer) to him. “You’re priceless, Takashi.”

He blushed a little and smiled and leaned in to take her lips for a kiss. He had this scene worked out in his head: a simple kiss, then he’d lean his head against hers and thank her for calming him down and then they’d go back to the party.

But she slid her hands up his chest, over his shoulders, around his neck, and pulled him back down to her before he’d barely broken away. He knew this kiss: the “Takashi, pay attention to ME,” kiss; the “Takashi, aren’t I more interesting than soccer?” kiss; the “Put away your work, Takashi, and come have some fun with me,” kiss. She proved him right by sliding her hands back down, down to his waist to start opening his belt.

He pulled away and grabbed her hands at the wrist. “No, ‘Lura!” he hissed quietly, glancing at the door. The hallway had been empty, but it also led back to the room of glittering people and their constant champagne habit. “What if someone needs to use this bathroom?”

She pulled her hand from his and locked the door. “There. There are other bathrooms; they’ll find one.”

“What if they _hear_ us?”

She smirked at him and let her free hand press against his cheek. “Then that means we’re doing it right.”

“Allura.”

“It’ll settle you down,” she pointed out.

“SETTLE ME DOWN?!”

“Think how powerful you’ll feel,” she leaned forward and her voice dropped to a purr, “having taken the admiral’s daughter and made her moan wantonly for you.”

He swallowed hard.

She continued, “You can move through that crowd of powerful people knowing that you’re the _only_ one who has the power to make my knees weak and my mouth water.”

“Knowing that I gave into your mischievous inclinations again,” he corrected her.

She pouted at him. “You _like_ my mischievous inclinations.”

He sighed. “That I do. But this… Allura, we can’t…”

She broke free of his hold and turned to grab her clutch. She opened it and reached inside to pull out a single wrapped condom. She put the corner between her luscious lips and pouted as she batted her eyelashes.

Shiro exhaled the word, “Fuck,” as he realized he was giving into her. Again.

She giggled and took the condom out of her mouth. “That’s the idea!” She tossed her clutch back onto the counter and offered him the little wrapped piece of latex contraceptive.

“Later,” he said. “Because if we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it my way.”

“Ooooh, I’m already intrigued.”

He grabbed hold of her arms and tried to spin her around to face the mirror. There wasn’t really enough space in here to perform it smoothly, so it was more like, “Awkwardly get her turned around and also getting an elbow in the chest in the process,” but they got it done.

“Now watch the reflection,” he told her. “Don’t look straight at me. Only and always at the reflection, babe.”

Her reflection smiled. “I see me and my handsome hunk of a boyfriend looking gorgeous in his uniform.”

“Thank you and keep watching,” he leaned in close to her ear to whisper, “Princess.”

She shivered in his arms.

“Cold?” he asked before dipping his mouth to her throat.

“Not at a-…!” The last word broke off into a gasp as he lapped at the veins of her neck.

“Good,” and it was his turn to purr. He nuzzled her jaw and licked her throat, very lightly sucking on her skin – he didn’t want to leave a mark right now.

He looked towards the mirror to find her head thrown back, eyes closed.

“Eyes front,” he told her. “Don’t stop looking at the mirror.”

She panted as she lowered her head and caught sight of him glaring at her from over her shoulder. He smiled and went back to work, not only lapping at her throat but also sliding his hands down her sides.

“Takashi…” she panted.

He gave a quick lick in response and blew a stream of breath over her now-wet skin. She shivered again. His hands at her sides began gathering up the long skirt of her dress.

“My beautiful princess,” he purred in her ear, “already breathless and trembling for me.”

“I… actually was a little cold that time,” she told him.

He chuckled and nipped at her earlobe, skirt still wadding up in his hands.

“Remember, don’t get too loud,” he warned her. He switched sides so he could nip warningly at her other earlobe.

“Takashiiiii,” she breathed, as if it were natural to exhale his name.

He finally got her skirt all the way up and he released the dress with his right hand as he darted it beneath the pink fabric to rub against her panties. They were silky and soft and, from the flash he’d seen of them in the mirror, pearlescent white. One of his favorite pairs.

“Did you wear this for me?” he asked, tracing innocent lines along the top of the panties.

She nodded. “Yes, of course. To reward you after all this was over.”

“Really? Having sex with me in a bathroom wasn’t always your plan?”

Her reflection grinned. “This is a _powder_ room, not a _bath_room, and no, this was a spur of the moment decision.”

“Like sexting me in my meeting was?” His fingers traced lower

“I missed you,” she pouted.

“You were horny. Like you are now.” He moved his fingers again.

“I didn’t say I was…!” And she gasped again, loudly, because he’d pressed between her folds and traced over her clit.

“But you are.”

“Yes, I am. For you, Takashi. Only for you.”

He rubbed lightly against her clit, and she bit her lip to keep from moaning too loudly.

“I love seeing you like this.”

“Like what?”

“Look in the mirror, and you tell me.”

She panted as she looked at her reflection, at his hand between her legs. “I look like…” She had to catch her breath. “Like…”  
“Tell me,” he prompted her, even though he knew it was mostly her lack of breath keeping her from answering.

“Like a slutty princess.” She grinned at his reflection. “Like my brave and handsome captain is taking advantage of me and _I love it_.”

“Like this wasn’t your idea to start with,” he commented before lapping at this side of her throat.

She gasped in mock (?) outrage. “My idea was good ol’ fashioned fucking, thank you very much!”

“We’ll get there,” he promised her, then raised his lips to her ear to whisper, “I need to make sure you’re good and wet for my cock, babe.”

She actually trembled – he thought she’d fall over if there was room to do so – and one of her hands reached back to grab hold of the leg of his pants while the other grabbed for the countertop.

He chuckled and pulled his fingers away just enough to tug her panties to one side so he could tease and stroke her clit directly. She practically melted back against him and spread her legs a little further.

“You know… for someone… so reluctant to… to do this…” she started, still speaking as best she could around her need for air.

“If I’m going to do something, I’m going to do it _right_.”

“No wonder I want you so much,” she purred.

He laughed. “Now, now, Princess, what would the King think?”

“He’d applaud your attitude. Takashi, PLEASE!”

“Shhh! I told you to be quiet, babe.” But he gave her what she wanted, sliding two fingers into her and finding her – as he’d hoped – nearly dripping wet for him.

She bit her lip to keep herself in check as he pulsed his fingers in and out of her. Her body writhed against his and he could feel how hard he was getting from just watching her, feeling her, hearing her muffled moans.

“Please,” she panted. “I want more, Takashi.”

“Shhh, my sweet little princess will get what she wants. She just has to be patient.”

“I… hate waiting…” She straightened up and glared at him in the mirror. “And don’t you _dare_ give me that old Garrison line about ‘Patience yields focus,’ because I swear to _GOD_…”

He laughed and kissed her cheek and suggested, “Patience yields fucking?”

“That’s a much better version,” she agreed. “Now hurry up.”

“So much for patience.”

They both laughed until he found that perfect spot inside of her to turn her laugh into a quickly muffled moan. She let go of him so she could grab the counter with both hands and turn her head towards one of her arms to quiet herself.

He let his eyes fall away from the mirror to take in Allura, bent over at the waist, holding onto the counter for dear life and letting soft whimpers of ecstasy escape. He let his left hand run down her spine, let it cup her ass possessively before giving it a careful smack!

Her head shot up to glare at him in the mirror, but she couldn’t keep the smirk from her lips.

“Do you still have that condom?” he asked her.

She nodded and opened her right hand to reveal it.

He pulled his fingers out of her. “Turn around and put it…”

He didn’t know how she did it, but she was facing him in a flash. She grabbed his right hand and licked at one of his wet fingers seductively.

“Ah, ah!” He pulled his hand away from her. “That’s for me. Get me ready, babe.”

She smirked as she slowly kneeled. With so little room in here, his crotch was already practically in her face. She didn’t seem to mind. She unzipped him, reached in and easily found his half-hard dick, then pulled it out. She smiled up at him.

He winked at her and slid one of his wet fingers into his mouth to taste her.

She made a quick kissy motion with her mouth before sliding it onto him.

_Fuck **yes**_. He watched her in the mirror, her head bobbing on him, the taste of her wet pussy in his mouth, and knowing he’d be inside her soon, here at this party of the wealthy and powerful. _Her father_ was out there, but she was in here, with him, dripping wet and begging for him.

He _did_ feel powerful.

He looked down when her mouth disappeared, taking that hungry warmth away with it. Allura looked him in the eye as she tore the condom wrapper open with her teeth.

He pressed his left hand against her cheek. “I’m so lucky.”

She smiled and blushed and pressed her cheek against his hand before beginning to sheathe his now _very_ erect member with the condom.

“My princess is apparently Queen of Condom Application.”

She laughed. “Stop that! Ohmygod, Takashi…”

“I don’t ever want to stop hearing you laugh,” he told her earnestly.

When she’d finished, she rose up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, erection poking into her dress.

“How do you want me?” she asked huskily after they broke.

“Face the mirror and bend over again.”

“And watch the reflection?”

“Exactly.” He kissed her again quickly.

She turned around with more grace than they’d managed before (_mental note: let **her** handle this from now on_) and bent over, making another kissy face in the mirror, eyes on his reflected face.

He gave her another spank for that, and she, “EEP!”-ed and jumped a little, then stuck out her tongue at him. He just winked and started pulling up her dress again.

“Remind me to wear a shorter dress next time.”

“You look lovely and elegant in this one though.” Pulling it up this way, he got a better view of her stockings and garter belt – she really _had_ been planning on rewarding him afterwards.

“Thank you, but it takes too long, and I want you so badly.”

“A taste of your own medicine, minx.” He pushed the dress up over her ass and teased her with his cock. “You get me so wound up and I need you so badly, but I can’t have you…”

“You could if you’d leave your meetings and come ravish me.”

He laughed. “Stop that!”

“Never. I like hearing _you_ laugh, too.”

He smiled at her, leaned down until his chest was pressed against her back, and dropped a kiss on her neck. “You enjoy having me wrapped around your little finger.”

“You enjoy teasing me.” She writhed against him, trying to get him into her. “Please, Takashi?”

“Oh, fine,” he said, straightening up, “since you were polite about it.” He eased into her, enjoying the feeling of finally being inside her. “Nngh. I should have fingered you more. You’re still tight.”

“I couldn’t wait another _second_,” she protested before sighing. “And you feel perfect, Captain.” She turned her head to wink over her shoulder at him.

“Mirror. Reflection,” he reminded her. “And you’re a civilian. Don’t call me ‘Captain’.”

She giggled but looked back at the mirror. “In that case, fuck me harder, Takashi.”

“You’re also not my superior, so you can’t give me orders.” But he gave her one good hard thrust, causing a loud moan to burst out of her. “And you need to be quiet.”

“You’re not my superior either, Takashi. I just… need you…”

He moved in her carefully, pulsing slowly at first like he had with his fingers. No matter what Little Miss Impatient said, he wanted to make sure she could handle him. He pressed himself in inch by inch, savoring how tight she was, how she gushed around him inside her, how she bit her lip to try to keep herself quiet.

“My gorgeous princess,” he murmured. “She could have anyone and she wants me.”

“Yes,” she was panting now, “God _yes, _I want you, Takashi… I NEED YOU…”

“Shhh, princess. Let me take care of you and _try to be quiet_.” He pulled himself almost all the way out then stabbed in as hard as he dared right now.

She moaned again. “Oh, yes, do more of that…”

So he did and she moaned again and he began to pick up speed because he realized keeping her quiet was impossible. It was starting to be impossible for him: even just his labored breathing as he took her harder and faster was getting too loud to be ignored.

And watching her reflection in the mirror, watching her mouth hang open and drool because she needed air more than decorum, watching her whole body quiver with each thrust… He groaned now, because she was too perfect to be real, but she was, she really was real and here in his hands, taking his dick, and moaning his name.

“Why…” she asked, “…do I ever… spend time… _not_ fucking you?”

“Because… we have to EAT,” he answered her.

She laughed before begging, “Harder, please. Please, I…”

“Need it?” Another, harder, stab into her. “Need _me_?”

“Yessss, please, God, _YES_, _TAKASHIIII…._”

He stopped reminding her to stay quiet and just fucked her, the way they both needed it now. He held himself in check until she cried out and dropped her head to the counter, then stopped with the vector calculations and let himself come. He collapsed forward, hands either side of hers – and slipped a little when one hand went into the sink.

She laughed weakly. “You should go back first. I need to freshen up,” she said when she had air enough for it.

He nodded and nibbled her earlobe. As he pulled out of her, she straightened up so she was standing, to allow him as much room as possible. He found the wastebasket next to the toilet, washed up, and got himself back in order.

He turned to the door, where Allura had pressed herself back out of his way (as much as was possible). “I need to leave now.”

“There’s a toll,” she told him.

“Can I pay it in kisses?” he guessed.

“Well, the toll is a kiss – a _good_ kiss – so, yes, you can.”

“Oh, a good one? I think I might have one of those left,” he said with a smile. He stepped up against her and she slid her arms around his waist and he took his time enjoying her lips.

She was slightly breathless again when he pulled away, and she said, “That will work.” She edged out of his way. “I’ll want some champagne when I come back.”

“I’ll get you some gray stuff, too,” he promised. Then he unlocked the door and peered out.

No one around that he could see. He walked out, shut the door behind him – he heard it click as Allura locked it again – and headed back to the ballroom.

He grabbed two champagnes off a passing tray, downed one himself, set the glass down and started filling a plate for the both of them to share. A few minutes later, Allura joined him, drinking more reservedly from her flute and enjoying the hors d’oeuvres.

“I should have known to start looking for you near the food.” That was an older voice, male, and one Shiro would have known blindfolded.

He’d never met Admiral King, but he’d spoken at his graduation. His speech hadn’t been duty or the future – though it had touched on both – but instead on the work they had done to get this far, on the pride they should feel in themselves and each other. He spoke of teamwork, of camaraderie, and how five men could overcome an obstacle that would stymy one. Some of what the admiral had said that day was burned into Shiro’s brain and heart.

And now he was dating the man’s daughter. And he’s just _fucked_ the man’s daughter not ten minutes ago.

He hurriedly set the plate down to execute a sharp salute. “Admiral King, sir.”

Allura had, of course, thrown her arms around her father and was still hugging him. He released her to answer the salute. “At ease, Captain.” He had an easy-going smile. “It’s good to finally meet you. Allura speaks highly of you. And often.”

He cleared his throat. “It’s good to meet you, too, sir. I’ve heard a lot about you from her, as well. I mean… I knew who you were before, I… you spoke at my graduation and…”

“Did I? What year was that?”

He immediately gave his graduating class year, and the admiral thought back. “Ah, yes. That was the year I spoke on… the importance of following one’s heart as well as one’s commanders?”

He shook his head. “You spoke on teamwork, sir.” He hadn’t thought about it at the time. It wasn’t a surprise to find out the admiral had spoken at multiple graduation ceremonies, but that he remembered them? That he delivered a different speech for each one? Amazing. “It was very stirring, sir. I still remember some of it.”

“Do you?” Now it was the admiral’s turn to be surprised.

“‘The stars are farther apart than we can imagine, and there is nothing colder than deep space. That is why we need to hold fast to each other in the dark. Together, we survive. Together, we stoke the fires of discovery that binds us as one.’”

The admiral nodded thoughtfully, then said, “I think you deliver it better than I did.”

Shiro was blushing, and all he could manage was, “I doubt that, but thank you, sir.” _Quoting his own speech back to him; jeeze, I sound like a fanboy. A suck-up. Ugh._

“You never told me you still remembered the speech!” Allura said.

He shrugged. “I told you he spoke at my graduation. You didn’t ask me to quote. And I don’t remember _all_ of it.”

“Go easy on him, Allura,” the admiral said. “You’ve already dragged him out of his depth.”

“This was your idea,” she rebutted.

“You didn’t have to agree to it.” He turned to Shiro. “Here’s a free lesson for you: if she goes along with something too readily, that means she’s got a plan.”

“Father!”

Shiro cleared his throat. “I think I may have already learned that one, sir.”

“Takashi!”

Admiral King just laughed. “Quick learner. That’s good; you’ll need to be to keep up with her. Allura, would you mind if I stole your captain from you for a bit?”

“Father,” she warned.

“This won’t be like the last time.”

_I’m doomed._

“It’d better not be!”

To Shiro, he said, “Come, let’s find someplace less stuffy to talk, hm?”

He nodded. “Of course, sir.” _Doom doom doom doom doom doom dooooomed. _He maintained proper military composure as he followed the admiral out of the ballroom. They walked down the hall – past the powder room - to what looked like a study.

“I don’t think Geoffrey will mind if we step outside.” He opened French doors out onto a porch with a breathtaking view of the gorgeous garden surrounding them. “It’s good to get away from things for a bit.”

“True. No offense meant to you or your friends, sir, but it gets a little hard to breathe in there sometimes.”

The admiral smiled. “Understood. And no offense taken.”

“Can I ask what happened last time? Sir.”

The admiral cleared his throat and frowned. “She often meets Garrison soldiers, of course. Most of her significant others have been uniformed service members. And as much as I would like to think that we only recruit and graduate honorable people, well, the reality is that more than one has seen her as a staircase instead of as a person, if you catch my meaning?”

He nodded. “I believe I do, sir. I understand, but I don’t know how to prove to you that my love for her is…”

“Love?” He stared at him.

Shiro felt his face heat up again. “I haven’t told her yet. I’ve only just realized it myself, and I know it’s sudden. It’s only been three months.” He shrugged. “I can’t help it.” He cleared his throat. “But I don’t know how to prove my intentions towards her are honorable and have nothing to do with … well, frankly, with you, sir.”

“You can’t,” he agreed. “Not tonight. The important difference between you and the last soldier she dated was that I had an immediate sense of him as … self-interested, to put it lightly. He was using her, and it was obvious to me, so I had no problem scaring him off. She wasn’t happy with me for that.”

His tone softened. “I don’t yet have a clear read on your intentions, but you make her happy; for now, at least, that’s enough.

“And I am not going to ruin your career should you two break up. If I find out you’ve committed some sort of crime against her, I will personally see you court-martialed, of course, and possibly tried in a civilian court. But I know how things go. Sometimes even love fades. It happens. Treat her well and honestly, and I have no reason to hold a failed romance against you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“So tell me how you two met. She’s told me the story from her perspective, of course, but I like to get both sides.”

He chuckled. “It was at the Fourth of July ball,” he said. “It wasn’t a thrilling evening at that point, but I was looking forward to the fireworks later. Never even saw them. Once I saw her… Well, when I first saw her, I thought there was no way. No way in hell, forgive my language, sir.” The admiral laughed. “But I had to say I tried. So I went up and asked if I could introduce myself. I don’t know why I phrased it that way; I think I was trying to say two different things? I don’t remember now. But she laughed and said, ‘I don’t know; can you?’ and I muttered something like, ‘Well, I used to be really good at it, but apparently I suck at it now.’ And she laughed again. I… I love hearing her laugh.

“And we just talked. We talked all night, we talked through the fireworks. I just didn’t want to stop. I woke up the next day, paced a few hours looking at her number in my phone, trying to work up the nerve, and then she texted me to see if I wanted to go watch the new Ryan Reynolds movie and…” He shrugged. “It all feels like one never-ending first date that we occasionally pause to go to work or whatever.” He winced. “Oh god that sounds cheesy.”

“Maybe a little, but that’s not a bad thing,” the admiral said. “In three months’ time, I’d hope you would have learned how to say ‘no’ to her?”

He snorted. “Not even remotely, sir. I can put her off a little, postpone things occasionally, but a full, flat ‘no’?” He shook his head. “I can’t do it. Not yet.”

“You’re going to have to learn if you want to make it last.”

“Well, so far she hasn’t _really_ asked anything of me I’d want to say no to.”

“Give it time.” He sounded amused.

Shiro fell silent. “I’m… not really sure what to say now, sir.”

“Don’t worry about it. I know meeting the father is always nerve-wracking. And at least you’re not trying to suck up to me.”

“If I can speak frankly, sir?”

“Of course.”

It took a couple of deep breaths before he could manage it. “Your approval would be great. I don’t want her to ever have to feel like she has to choose between me and her family or her friends or anything else she cares about in her life. But, ultimately, sir? I don’t need _your_ approval. I only need hers. And so long as I have her approval, I’m not giving up on her.

“If she’s done with me someday, if something happens and we fall apart or whatever, that’s fine. If she doesn’t want me around, I’m gone. But so long as she does want me, I’ll stay by her, no matter what anyone else thinks.”

The admiral nodded. “Duly noted, son.”

“Well?” They both turned to see Allura standing there. “Are you done terrorizing my boyfriend yet?”

The admiral clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Just about, yes.”

“I’m not actually terrorized,” Shiro told her.

“You’re not?” the admiral asked. “Well, clearly I failed.”

“Shoo, Father. Go talk about war games and defense contracts or something.”

“Tsk, Allura. This is a social occasion. I was going to hunt Coran down for the $20 he owes me after last weekend’s match. I _told_ him Arsenal didn’t stand a chance.”

“Then go do that!” she demanded. “I want to take Takashi back to the ballroom. He owes me two more dances and I’m not _nearly_ done showing him off yet.”

“Oh, you watch the Premier League?” Shiro asked, brightening. “I’m an MLS man myself, mostly because it’s what I can regularly watch.”

Admiral King tsked again. “We’ll have to have you over for a _proper_ football match.”

“Now, sir, I stand ready to defend the MLS’s reputation against all comers.”

The admiral opened his mouth to retort, when there was a smooth, “Excuse me, I hate to interrupt,” and Shiro looked over to see Lotor slithering into the conversation.

“Oh please do!” Allura declared. “They’re about to get into an argument over sporting leagues, as if one’s better than the other.”

“There’s a _reason_ they call it the Premier League,” Alfor opined.

“I think Bayern and Juventus might disagree,” Shiro retorted with a grin, happy to have something (somewhat) in common with his girlfriend’s father.

“I’m afraid I have some rather shocking news,” Lotor said.

That settled the mood down. “Shocking how?” Shiro asked. “Did they run out of the grey stuff?”

Allura laughed and Shiro basked in the sound.

Lotor cleared his throat. “No, worse than that.” He looked to Admiral King. “I’m afraid the captain here is cheating on your daughter.”

“What?” Allura looked at Lotor like he’d grown a second head.

Shiro just stared at the man and the outrageous lie he’d told.

But the Admiral seemed unflappable. “Really? And what proof do you have of this?”

“I _heard_ him just a little while ago. _In the powder room_, with some other woman.”

Shiro went red, and Allura was, too, but she wasn’t embarrassed enough to keep from glaring at Lotor. “Idiot, that was _ME_. He was in the powder room _with me_.”

Lotor blinked. “That… it… didn’t sound like you.”

“Like you know what I sound like in ecstasy.”

Shiro cleared this throat and then the heavy hand of the admiral came crashing down on his shoulder. “Yes, sir?” he asked as he looked to him.

“This is the sort of thing I was talking about when I suggested you learn how to say no to her.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll keep that in mind. I did try to… she just… made a compelling case.” He cleared his throat again and badly wished for a champagne flute. Or maybe a tumbler of scotch.

The admiral shook his head in amusement. _I hope it’s amusement. Please be amusement?_ “She takes a bit too much after me, I’m afraid.”

Shiro swallowed a bark of laughter. “Yes, sir. I… don’t really think it’s a bad thing, sir.”

“Well, no, _you_ wouldn’t. I hope you’re at least being careful?”

“Of course, sir. Absolutely.”

Shiro turned his attention back to find Allura was still screeching at Lotor. “How dare you eavesdrop on a private moment?!”

“Bit more than a moment,” he commented.

“And to try to bring it up _now_ just to sabotage my relationship with Shiro in my father’s eyes?! You’re a snake, Lotor, and I’ll have nothing more to do with you!”

His eyes narrowed. “Nonsense. You and I are meant to be together.”

“Oh fuck, not this again.” She sighed. “Some silly comment when I was a girl doesn’t mean we’re betrothed! Get over it, Lotor.”

He glared hot rage at her and Shiro saw his body – and especially his right hand – tense. “Just another rich whore then!” And he pulled his hand back and let it fly.

Until Shiro reached over Allura’s shoulder and caught it. “You weren’t _really_ about to strike the woman I love, _were you_?” And he tightened his grip just a pinch.

Lotor winced. “N-no, I thought there was a fly in the room. Excuse me.” He tried to pull his hand from Shiro’s grip.

He let the worm writhe for a bit before he let go. “Leave us alone,” he instructed the ponce as he hurried off. Then he exhaled what was left of his anger and looked to Allura. “Are you okay?”

She turned entirely to be able to stare up at him, eyes wide. “‘The woman you love’?”

He blushed and nodded. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to… That isn’t how you should have heard it… I’d intended… and I know it’s soon, but…”

She didn’t let him finish. She tackle-kissed him so hard he almost fell over. As it was, he stumbled back a couple of steps before he steadied himself and wrapped his arms around her.

Admiral King walked up and patted him on the shoulder. “Chelsea play Liverpool next Saturday. You should come by.”

But he couldn’t respond when he had his arms full of his princess, her lips pressed against his, and his heart so full of happiness it felt it might burst. Maybe fancy parties weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
